User talk:Da Irish Kid/Archive 3
Archive Archive I HI! can you explain me the basics of these page. i see that there is a lot usefull informations but what confusing me is that every member can edit a lot of pages. i put name of my clan on clans page. how can you be sure that i wont delete them all? how this page works? ty Requests Leave all requests here. help HI! can you explain me the basics of these page. i see that there is a lot usefull informations but what confusing me is that every member can edit a lot of pages. i put name of my clan on clans page. how can you be sure that i wont delete them all? how this page works? ty reply thank you. you seems like a nice guy. i just wonderd how sites like this can be functional since this is the first of this type that i see. every one can edit everything. nice but it takes great responsibility *Absolutely. That's why we can be strict on what goes on here, and it's great since we get up to the minute info and updates. Just remember to use 4 (~) after your messages, so I know who you are ;) Da Irish Kid 16:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan page i see that you are willing to help me. i followed your tips but what i make i just a mess. Can you make it for me? It's ok if you don't have time to do it. i respect you (sorry for bad english) Here is some informations: Picture: http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/object2/1267/56/n185913248159_6211.jpg Name: No Name Players Tag: NNP Year: 2009 Founder and key person: Zoran Topic Link: http://www.facebook.com/#/group.php?v=info&ref=mf&gid=185913248159 --NNP FireStarter 17:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC)NNP FireStarter reply ty. i prewiew the page in "edit" now i know how it works. i added some info, if you are willing to see it http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Clans/No_Name_Players --NNP FireStarter 17:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)NNP FireStarter infobox templete help How can i add an image in my infobox? Is there anny option where can i add people as my friends to simplify comunication or any list with my most common contacts? --NNP FireStarter 18:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC)NNP FireStarter Public Enemies I forgot to mention on the talk page that I wrote everything on purpose in the past tense, so we would have less work afterwards. (there is more time after the event, then before ;p ) At least so I noticed with previous events. Do you like it the way I set it up anyway? SepulSoul 01:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :*It hasn't happen yet, and since we have a big following, I'd rather do some minor work and be accurate. Otherwise, great job! Da Irish Kid 01:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Official Mafia Wars Wiki I cant help but I want to share this good news with you. I had been contacted by a Wikia Sr. Marketing Manager. He had been helping us with all Zynga and very soon Mafia Wars Wiki will be the Official Mafia Wars Wiki. This wiki will be promoted in the Official Forum, Blog etc. Thank you all the support you give me in managing this wiki. Our effort finally pay off. [[User:Edricteo|'Edricteo']] 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :*Awesome news man! It's my pleasure, although I can't take all the credit. We have a great staff and editors here as well. Let's all together keep up the good work! Da Irish Kid 03:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Recent color change I really like the new colors, but could you change the background color of the fields on the history pages? It is very hard to read the text on the white background. Owed 20:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :*Not sure what you are referring to, but everything seems to be in order. Da Irish Kid 20:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::*I don't know how to explain what I mean, so I attached a screenshot. This picture shows what it looks like if you compare two edits in the history. I think the colors make it quite tough to read. Owed 20:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) were can i find the Gangster Movie Challenge :* The Gangster Movie Challenge is an extra on the Public Enemies DVD. Da IrishKid 19:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC)